StayPlease!
by JennSull
Summary: Bella is telling Renee the story of how she fell in love with Edward. All human. Emotion, a few swear words but besides that its suitable for everyone.


**Pick A Pic Challenge  
Title: Stay...Please!  
Penname: JennSull  
Banner: #69  
Rating/ Disclaimer: All human, Bella/Edward. Lots of emotion and just a few swear words, besides that is OK for all ages.  
Summary: Bell is telling her Mom the story of how she meets Edward.**

"Bella, will you eat your food and stop playing with it," my Mom demanded from her seat across from me.

We sat in the diner for what seemed like hours. It was misty and cloudy out and neither of us wanted to get out in that mess. So, we sat there in silence, that was until now.

"Baby, please talk to me. I know something is on your mind, but it will help if you talk about it," she begged.

I did want to talk about what happened with Edward and I but it hurt too much to even think about. If I knew my mother at all, she wouldn't give up so I might as well get it over with.

"What do you want me to say? I'm in love with Edward and now I will never be with him. What more is there to say?"

"Will you tell me about him?" she looked at me with a slight smile.

My Mother wasn't there for most of my life, so she, of course, never met Edward. He was my best friend since the 3rd grade, who I had a secret crush on since the 1st grade. It wasn't until a few months ago that I got up the nerve to tell him, which is pathetic because we were now 25 years old and living in different states.

"He's perfect, I know that sounds childish but he is. He's gorgeous but that doesn't even begin to describe why I love him," I said taking a deep breath.

"Go on, please," Renee touched my hand.

Taking a shallow breath I closed my eyes, trying to think about where to start. I could talk about Edward forever and never run out of things to say.

"He actually pushed me down in the 2nd grade but even then I couldn't be mad at him," I instinctively rubbed my knee. I did that every time I thought about that day.

"It turned out that he only did it because his brother dared him to. And of course Edward never backed down from a dare," I smiled to myself as I remembered that day.

"I cried and he immediately felt bad. He knelt next to me and begged me not to cry and ripped part of his shirt to put over my knee to keep it from bleeding."

"A sweet little boy, how could you not have a crush on him?" Renee giggled slightly.

"He's still very sweet but that was the moment that made me really realize it."

"I understand you were a little young then but why didn't you say anything to him?"

"There was no way that was going to happen, believe me Alice tried," I shook my head at the way she insisted that I HAD to.

"Alice is Edwards sister, correct?"

"Yes and that came in handy. When I stayed at her house for sleepovers, I ended up talking to Edward more than Alice. Thank goodness Daddy never found out, he would have been furious. Well that's not true, Daddy loves Edward. He never said as much but I knew he trusted Edward."

That made me remember the moment when I realized I loved Edward.

"It was 7th grade, Turn-About dance, girls choice. I couldn't ask Edward, so I settled on asking Mike. He was very nice and brought me a flower, but I couldn't take my eyes off of Edward. He had his hands full with Jessica, literally."

"I don't think I like where this is going," my Mom gave me a worried look.

"Probably not," I smirked.

**Flashback...**

**Edward and Jessica are making out in the corner, while Mike and I are sitting at a table not far away. **

_**"So I turned the radio on, I turned the radio up, and this woman was singing my song"**_

**Mike leaned in to kiss me,. I'm thrilled to be getting my first kiss. Just not thrilled by who it is.**

"_**The lover's in love, and the other's run away, the lover is crying 'cause the other won't stay." **_

**He pushes himself against me, and I want no part of that. I try to push him away but he won't move. **

"_**Some of us hover when we weep for the other who was dying since the day they were born." **_

**A few seconds later Mike is on the floor and Edward is next to me. I'm looking up into his green eyes, and he looks so worried. **

_**"Well, this is not that: I think that I'm throwing, but I'm thrown." **_

**I loose my breath,. I had never really stared into his eyes and now I'm entranced. Then I look past him and see a seething Jessica.**

"_**And I thought I'd live forever, but now I'm not so sure." **_

**I giggle to myself slightly, liking that he left Jessica to come to me.**

"**Are you okay Bella?" he takes my hand. **

"**_You try to tell me that I'm clever, but that won't take me anyhow, or anywhere with you."_  
**

**I feel a spark, that spark I want to feel every chance I get.**

"_**You said that I was naive, and I thought that I was strong. I thought, "hey, I can leave, I can leave." **_

"**I'm fine,. I just want to go home," I stand up and start for the door.**

"_**But now I know that I was wrong, 'cause I missed you." **_

"**Where do you think your going?" he grabs my hand. Again a spark.**

"_**You said, 'You caught me 'cause you want me and one day you'll let me go'." **_

"**Home," I shrug. **

"**Yes, but not by yourself. Stay here for a minute, I'll be right back."**

_**"You try to give away a keeper, or keep me 'cause you know you're just so scared to lose.  
and you say, "stay." **_

**I watch him walk over to Jessica as she glares at me. Part of me loves that but the other part knows I would hear about it at school later.**

"_**You say I only hear what I want to." **_

"**Ready?" he asks walking towards me.**

"**You don't have to, she's not happy," I say timidly following him.**

"**Don't worry about her, she's just a girl," he shrugs.**

"**And what am I?" I raise and eyebrow at him.**

"**You're Bella... not just any girl," he smirked. **

**Thank God its dark out, so he couldn't see me blush.**

**End flashback...**

Even just thinking about that made me blush.

"Daddy never knew that I saw the look he gave Edward when he brought me home. It was a quick but thankful nod."

"And why didn't you say anything to him then?" Renee questioned.

"I really tried but I couldn't get up the, and Daddy wasn't making it any easier, watching us from the hall when he was leaving," I shook my head at the silliness.

"He was just looking out for you," she assured.

"I know. And over the next few years I'm sure Daddy almost had a heart attack a few times."

"What did you do Bella?"

"Nothing, I'm completely innocent. Edward and I did everything together. We somehow had every class together in middle school and most of high school. I later found out it was all Edward; he was very persuasive."

"We studied, went out with Alice and other friends of course. And then there was the sneaking in to my room. It was really hard for me as a teenage girl without you. Sorry," I looked down at my plate, still pushing the scrambled eggs around.

"Daddy really tried, but he had no clue what to help me. Edward comforted me and talked with me until I fell asleep,. Most of the time he did too. We got caught one time and Daddy went ballistic! He installed locks on my windows and a security system, but we found ways around that. We got smart, set alarms and got around the security system."

"Bella!"

"Nothing ever happened, I wouldn't have even if it came up," I looked at her seriously. "Edward and Jessica dated most of high school. She trusted us and knew that we were just really close,. I was so thankful for her understanding."

Renee glared at me but motioned for me to go on.

"The first time he sneaked in, I had called him crying on my 16th birthday. I missed you a lot that day."

**Flashback...**

**Laying on my bed, head covered by my comforter. I was alone in my room but still didn't want to be seen by anything or anyone.**

**On top of this crappy day Edward couldn't even talk to me; he was grounded. I called him but his Dad found out and made him hang up. **

**I know I'm pathetic, sulking in my room. I settled on talking to Alice but Edward seemed to be the only one that could ever help me. Alice would listen and try but it wasn't the same.**

**It's raining hard and the wind is blowing; normally it puts me to sleep easily but tonight it was kind of creeping me out. That same branch kept hitting the house and scared me every time. It got louder and more frequent.**

"**Why can't I just ignore this?" I throw the covers off and jump up.**

"**Holy shit!" I scream when I see Edward hanging from the tree outside my window.**

**After my initial shock, I slam open the window and reach for his hand.**

"**What are you doing?" I demand once he's inside.**

"**I couldn't let you be alone," he says flopping down on my bed.**

"**Um...my Dad would think differently," I sat next to him**

"**He never has to know," Edward smiles.**

"**So, what did you bring?" I point to his backpack.**

"**I wasn't coming over empty handed," he pulled out a McDonald's bag.**

"**Your awesome!" I reached for the chicken nuggets and sweet n' sour sauce I know were in there.**

**Sitting on my bed, I was dunking my nuggets and Edward stuffing his Big Mac in his mouth.**

"**Are you gonna talk about it?" he asks after swallowing his last bite.**

"**I really don't need to, I feel better with you just being around," I sit back.**

"**Good, I guess, but I think you should talk about it," he urges.**

"**Maybe later," I lay down with my back to him.**

"**This will help get your mind off things," he turns on my radio.**

"_**If a great wave should fall. It would fall upon us all." **_

**I began sobbing, trying to hide it.**

"_**And between the sand and stone. Could you make it on your own."**_

"**Bella, don't cry," he touched my arm causing my whole body to tingle. I sit up; body in shock.**

"_**If I could, then I would. I'll go wherever you will go." **_

"**Please talk to me," he desperately pleads.**

"**_Way up high or down low. I'll go wherever you will go."_  
**

"**Nothing's fair! Why do things have to be the way they are," I bring my knees up to my chest and rest my chin on them.**

"**Things don't have to be a certain way, you can always change things," Edward scoots closer to me.**

"_**And maybe, I'll find out. The way to make it back someday." **_

"**I can't bring my Mom back. I can't have the one thing I want," I sob.**

"_**To watch you, to guide you. Through the darkest of your days."**_

"**You can't think about things you can't do," Edward pulls me to lay down.**

"_**If a great wave should fall. It would fall upon us all." **_

**He was right, I couldn't change anything with my Mom, and I could definitely not do anything about Edward... **

"_**Well I hope there's someone out there. Who can bring me back to you." **_

**End Flashback...**

"I fell asleep with Edward humming the rest of the song," I remembered sadly.

"_I'll go wherever you will go." _I could hear him sing like he was sitting next to me.

"For the longest time, I thought he was right," I tore myself out of that thought.

"I don't see how he was right," Renee questioned.

"There wasn't anything I could do. There's nothing I could do to bring you back, and Edward was in love with Jessica," I looked out the window. _"How could it still be so cloudy out," I wonder__ed__ to myself._

"There may have been nothing you could do but you could talk to someone about it."

"Oh, I did...eventually. And it was of course with Edward."

"That's good sweetie, did it help?"

"Kind of. It brought Edward and I closer together. I told him everything I couldn't admit to anyone else. Well everything except..."

"You really should have told him sooner," Renee said while trying not to sound too motherly.

"I couldn't risk it," I shook my head.

"Being afraid of rejection is natural," she offered.

"I wasn't afraid of him rejecting me, I couldn't risk loosing him as my friend. I know it sounds self-destructive, but I just couldn't take a chance of him not being in my life. I would rather have him there and be miserable that not have him and be honest."

"Life is about taking chances and living with the outcome," Renee said honestly.

"I know but he is...was important, and I can't change that now," I tried to hide the single tear rolling down my face.

I huffed before I continue.

"Things did get better, I worked through my anger about you with Edwards help. That was until it was until graduation and we both left for college. I went to U.W. and Edward was going to N.Y.U.,. It seemed like my world was ending," I looked up at my Mom, and she looked like she was going to cry.

"I could tell Dad was worried about us being so far away. He had grown to love Edward. He knew how much I needed him. He actually tried to talk Edward out of going to school so far away, but I wouldn't let him."

"That was until a few months into my first year not living at home,. I called Edward after one of my classes; he was just waking up."

_**Flashback...**_

"**Edward.!" I cried into my phone.**

"**Bella, are you hurt?" Edward yawned.**

"**No...I just can't do this. Its just too hard." **

"**Bella, you are the smartest person I know. Everything is going to be great."**

"**How do you know?"**

"**Because I believe in you and you're amazing. You just need to calm down and breathe. Listen...go put on our C.D. to track four."**

**He waited patiently while I fumbled for the mix C.D. Edward made us.**

"_**This is my life. Its not what it was before. All these feelings I've shared. And these are my dreams."  
**_

"**Bella, lay down and take deep breaths," Edward requested.**

**I did as he asked, and he started singing.**

"_**That I'd never lived before. Somebody shake me. Cause I, I must be sleeping," **_**his sweet voice filled my head.******

**_"Now that we're here, It's so far away. All the struggle we thought was in vain." _he sang making me start to cry. _  
_**

"_**All the mistakes, One life contained. They all finally start to go away. Now that we're here its so far away."  
**_

"**Bella, you have to believe that you can do anything. You are the only person I know that can do anything they set their mind to"**

"_**And I feel like I can face the day. I can forgive and I'm not ashamed to be the person that I am today."  
**_

"**How do you always know what to say?" I say trying to catch my breath.**

_**"These are my words. That I've never said before."  
**_

"**It's not a matter of knowing what to say. It is just stating that your awesome Bella," I could hear the smile in Edwards voice. **

"**_I think I'm doing ok. And this is the smile. That I've never shown before." __  
_**

**I couldn't help but smile. How could I not believe in myself when Edward believed so strongly in me. **

"**Bella, are you there?" Edward sounded concerned.**

**_"Somebody shake me. Cause I, I must be sleeping." _  
**

"**Yes I'm here, I just didn't know you felt that strongly," I say meekly**

"**You have to start believing in yourself, everyone else does," Edward says with confidence.**

**End Flashback...**

"From that moment I never had a breakdown big enough to have to call Edward," I smiled slightly. "I learned to handle things on my own."

"That's good," my Mom beamed.

"Yes it was a very good thing, but we both got busy and didn't talk as much. I got extremely jealous that Jessica went to school in New York and got to see him," I sighed.

"Didn't you ever meet someone?" she asks.

"I did but no one could ever compare to Edward. I know its unfair but I can't help that I compared everyone to Edward."

"It only got worse when he didn't come home for the summer; he got an internship at a magazine, so I wasn't expecting to see him."

"But of course you saw him again," Renee waved her hand at me.

"We talked every chance we got, which wasn't often. I eventually saw him. By then I was in my second year and I was home for winter break."

**Flashback...**

**I couldn't be happier, I'm getting ready to see Alice and hopefully Edward. I was listening to music as I unpacked.**

"**_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh. I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away."_  
**

"**Bella," I hear a voice and it startles me. I turn around to see Edward standing in my doorway.**

"**Edward!" I yell and run to him. I throw my arms around his neck and hug him.**

"**_I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well. I wanna hold you high and steal your pain."_**

**"Bella, stop," he pushes me away.**

"**Whats wrong?" I look at him worried for my friend.**

"**You are so strong, Bella and I'm not. Jessica left me and I can't even function," I stared at the floor.**

"**Oh, I didn't know," I push him to sit on my bed.**

"**_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome. And I don't feel right when you're gone away."_**

**I have to help him, but I was so used to being the helpee. Edward needs me, and I have to be there for him.**

"**I know you love her but maybe it wasn't meant to be,"**

"**How?" he looked at the floor.**

"**Maybe your supposed to end up with someone else," I shrug. "All I do know is that she is an idiot and you deserve better." **

"_**You've gone away, you don't feel me, here anymore."**_

"**Like who?" he shot back.**

"**It doesn't matter who. Edward, you are amazing. I don't know how you do the things you do. Everyone loves you and is drawn to you."**

**Edward looks up at me and stares into my eyes. "Bella your beautiful," his hand touches mine.**

"**_The worst is over now and we can breathe again. I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away."_  
**

**The feeling his hand gives me, makes me jump closer to him. **

"**Why did you say that?" I shyly look away.**

"**It's the truth," Edward touches my cheek to look at him.**

"_**There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight. I wanna hold you high and steal your pain."**_

**Inside my head I'm jumping up and down yelling "Woo Hoo!" **

**All I could do is stare at his beautiful green eyes.**

**_"'Cause I'm broken when I'm open. And I don't feel like I am strong enough."_  
**

"**You are beyond words Bella," he caresses my cheek.**

**I take a deep breath, not knowing what to say.**

"**_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome. And I don't feel right when you're gone away."_  
**

**Edward tilts his head and leans towards me; his lips barely touch mine but it sends shivers down my spine.**

"**Stop...Edward," I push him away.**

"_**'Cause I'm broken when I'm open. And I don't feel like I am strong enough." **_

"**Whats wrong?" he looks at me.**

"**Why did you do that?"**

"_**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome. And I don't feel right when you're gone away."**_

"**Sorry..." he got up and walked to the door.**

"**Don't go, talk to me...please," I beg.**

"**We will later," he promised before shutting the door behind himself.**

**_"'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome. And I don't feel right when you're gone away."_  
**

**I walk across the room and press my forehead to the door.**

"**I love you, your my best friend," I hear him mutter.**

**_"You've gone away. You don't feel me here anymore."_**

**He loves me...**

**End Flashback...**

"I love you, your my best friend," I heard his voice so fresh in my mind.

"I couldn't believe he loved me," I smile sadly.

"Oh Bella, of course he loves you," Renee said with encouragement.

"Yes I know he loved me but he kissed me and then ran away," I leaned back in the booth and stared at the ceiling.

"He was just scared," my Mom offered.

"Yeah, apparently I scared him so bad I didn't talk to him for two years," I ran my hands over my face.

I couldn't look at my Mom, I knew she had a sad look on her face that would only make me cry.

"I grew very bitter towards Edward, and I didn't want anything to do with him. Alice tried to talk to me, but I didn't want her to make excuses for him. So I stopped talking to her," I pulled my feet up on the bench and rested my face on my legs.

"When I finally saw Edward, it was after I had graduated and moved back in with Dad. I was looking for a job in Seattle."

**Flashback...**

**Here I was in Seattle, one of the most beautiful city's I had ever seen, not that I have seen that many. I grab a cup of coffee and sit down in a coffee shop to look over the help wanted section.**

"**_My life is brilliant...My life is brilliant. My love is pure."_  
**

**I set the paper down and close my eyes letting the music take over my brain and intoxicate me.**

"**_I saw an angel. Of that I'm sure."_  
**

**On top of everything Edward taught me, he showed me the power of music. It can be a soothing escape.**

**I opened my eyes and exhale letting the calm spread over me. I glance down at the paper and out of the corner of my eye I see a familiar figure.**

"**_She smiled at me on the subway. She was with another man."_  
**

**My mouth is hanging open when Edward turns and looks at me. He then walks over smiling.**

"**_But I won't lose no sleep on that, 'Cause I've got a plan."_**

**"Oh my God...Edward!" I stand up and hug him.**

**Oddly enough I don't feel awkward, just relieved to be around him; he still has that effect on me.**

"**_You're beautiful. You're beautiful. You're beautiful, it's true."_  
**

**He sets his cup down and hugs me. "I've missed you," he whispers.**

**I loose my breath as his voice sends shivers down my spine.**

"**_I saw your face in a crowded place, And I don't know what to do."_  
**

**When we finally part and sit down; I'm in awe over his existence in this time and place.**

"**_'Cause I'll never be with you."_**

**"How have you been?" he asks after taking a sip of coffee.**

"**Job searching," I say holding up the newspaper.**

"**_Yeah, she caught my eye, As we walked on by."_  
**

"**Are you planning on moving here?" he asks nervously playing with his cup.**

"**Maybe," I shrug. **

"**I don't know if Alice had told you anything but..."**

"**_She could see from my face that I was, Fucking high, "_  
**

"**No," I cut him off. "I haven't talked to her almost as long as I have you."**

"**Oh...well I live here now. So...if you need help. I'm always here," he smiles.**

"**_And I don't think that I'll see her again, But we shared a moment that will last till the end."_**

**"Thanks, I am completely lost, I have no clue where anything is," he laugh.**

"**What do you need to find?" he grabs my notepad.**

"**_You're beautiful. You're beautiful. You're beautiful, it's true."_  
**

"**It just says 'get coffee'"**

"**So far that's all I've got," I bite my bottom lip.**

"**_I saw your face in a crowded place, And I don't know what to do."_  
**

"**Well we can cross that off," he says grabbing my pen. "It looks like you have something new on your list," he grinned.**

**I grab the pad and see 'Have dinner with Edward' wrote in, I can't help the smile from forming.**

"**_'Cause I'll never be with you.."_**

**"I think I can do this one," I giggle.**

"**Tonight?" he suggests.**

"**Sure," I nod.**

"**_You're beautiful. You're beautiful. You're beautiful, it's true."_  
**

"**Can I pick you up at Charlie's?" he asks.**

"**Yes," I begin to say. I'm interrupted by a strawberry-blonde woman swinging her hair over her shoulder as she bent down to kiss Edward on the cheek.**

"**_There must be an angel with a smile on her face, When she thought up that I should be with you."_  
**

"**On second thought, I'm not going to be able to do number two on my list," I shove out of the chair. **

"**Goodbye Edward," I storm away.**

"_**But it's time to face the truth, I will never be with you." **_

"**Don't cry, don't cry," I repeat in my head as I run down the street to my truck.**

"**Bella, Bella!" I heard Edward say as I start convulsing.**

**End Flashback...**

"Bella, baby," Renee tries to get my attention but the tremors keep coming.

I all of a sudden snap out of my seizure.

"Your okay Bella, your fine," my Mom said calmly.

I sat up and realized everyone is going about their business like they didn't even see me.

"What's going on?" I asked nervously looking around.

"We don't have much time, tell me how you told Edward," Renee insisted.

"Um...okay," I searched her expression to see why she's pushing. "Well I couldn't be around him. It made me so upset knowing I could see him anytime,. I didn't move to Seattle. Instead I took a job in Phoenix, because I had to get away. Alice and Edward tried relentlessly to talk to me, but I avoided any contact with them. For the longest time I was okay with that, but it was ridiculous of me to ignore Alice. I should have never done that."

"Bella you need to speed this up," Renee urged.

"What, why?" I stood up. Immediately all I saw is a flash of white and I got lightheaded.

"Sit down and go on, trust me," she tried to soothe me.

"Alice and I got closer and we had an agreement not to mention Edward...no matter what. But that didn't stop their Mom from calling, four years later. Honestly, I was surprised she waited as long as she did."

"I'm really not feeling that well. Can we go?" I begged.

"Your almost done, please finish," my Mom persuaded.

"Well Esme, informed me that the girl that kissed Edward did so without his permission, and he barely knew her. She also told me that he was miserable, and it got more and more worse over the years. When we had stopped talking the first time, he could deal but this time sent him over the edge."

"And?" she motioned for me to go on when I stopped.

"I had to go to him, I couldn't let him get any worse. He had been there for me for all those years, so it was my time to get over myself and help a friend. I left immediately for Seattle."

**Flashback...**

"**Alice, why didn't you tell me?" I yell at her through the phone.**

"**I couldn't, you didn't want to know anything. I promised you and him," she almost started crying.**

"**He's in pain, he needs help," I said running through the airport.**

"**I tried to help, but I only reminded him of you," she says quietly.**

"**Do me a favor and text me his address. I'll be there in a couple of hours," I hang up abruptly.**

**When the plane landed, I shot out of my my seat. I wasn't able to move the whole ride, so I almost sprinted out of the plane.**

**I rented a car and punched Edwards address into my G.P.S. It started raining as soon as I got on the freeway. **

**When I finally got to his address, I was shaking; I was so nervous. **

"**Absence makes the heart grow fonder," I say to myself pacing back and forth on his stoop; not even caring that it was pouring out.**

**I can hear music playing, I nervously knocked on his door quickly.**

"_**My whole life waiting for the right time. To tell you how I feel."**_

"**Who is it?" Edward yells angrily from the other side of the door.**

"**Be...Bella," I said nervously.**

**I hear him fumble opening the locks. **

"_**Know I try to tell you that I need you. Here I am without you."**_

"**What are you doing here?" he stares at me.**

"**Your Mom said you weren't doing good and it has to do with me. I felt I should help, somehow," I look at him seriously.**

"_**I feel so lost but what can I do? 'Cause I know this love seems real."  
**_

"**What are you talking about?" he says confused.**

"**Your fine aren't you," I mutter.**

"**Yes, I'm fine, come in," he motions me in.**

"**_But I don't know how to feel."_  
**

"**I'm sorry, I wont bother you," I put my hands up in protest.**

"**No, I think we should talk," he begs.**

"**I just don't want to interrupt anything," I step in.**

"**_We say goodbye in the pouring rain. And I break down as you walk away."_  
**

"**Your not," he smiles. "Can I get you something to drink?" he offers.**

"**No, I just want to make sure you're okay," I look around noticing how tidy and neat everything was. Not the sign of someone in pain.**

"**_Stay, stay. 'Cause all my life I felt this way."_  
**

"**Me, your the one who needs help. I'm sorry that came out wrong, Mom left me a message about how down you are. I knew you wouldn't want to see me." he ran is hand through his hair.**

"_**But I could never find the words to say. Stay, stay."  
**_

"**I'm fine, your the one who has been miserable for the past 4 years," I look at him like he's going crazy.**

"**I think we've been set up," he huffs.  
**

"**_Alright, everything is alright. Since you came along."_  
**

"**Oh, I'm calling your Mom," I pull out my phone and turn on the speaker.**

"**Hello," we hear a cheery voice con the other end.**

"**_And before you. I had nowhere to run to."_  
**

"**Is this your idea of a joke?" he demands.**

"**Don't use that tone with me," Esme warns.**

"**_Nothing to hold on to. I came so close to giving it up."_  
**

"**I'm sorry but this is not funny," he huffs.**

"**I left as soon as you called," I add.**

"**_And I wonder if you know. How it feels to let you go?"_**

**"All I'm going to say is that you both need this," and with that the phone went dead.**

"**What the hell is this all about?" I through my hands up in the air.**

"_**You say goodbye in the pouring rain. And I break down as you walk away."  
**_

"**You know what this is about. We kissed and never talked about it," he smiles.**

"**That's why she made me come up here and scare the shit out of me?" I raised my voice.**

"**_Stay, stay. 'Cause all my life I felt this way."_  
**

"**Yes, she knows that I've been worried about you," he sat on his couch.**

"**I'm fine, no need to worry about me. I'm going to go," I walk toward the door. **

"**_But I could never find the words to say. Stay, stay."_**

**"Please don't," his head shot up.**

"**We're both fine, no need to be here," I open his front door.**

"**We should talk about what happened," he begs.**

"**_So you change your mind. And say you're mine."_  
**

"**What is there to talk about? I've loved you forever and you want nothing to do with me," I ran outside and was hit by a blast of white light, knocking the wind out of me. **

"**_Don't leave tonight. Stay."_**

**End Flashback...**

"What's going on Mom? I can't remember anything after that," I tried to catch my breath.

"It's time to go Bella, you've been here too long," she took my hand.

"What are you talking about? We've only been here for an hour," I asked.

"No, you've been here for days," she leads me outside.

"What are you talking about?" I beg.

"Bella, I love you but it's time for you to leave," she kissed my forehead.

"What? Why?" I put my hand on the railing and start to convulse and it goes white again.

"I love you too, Mom," I hope she heard since she was now out of sight.

"Bella, stay with me," I heard a voice plead; snapping me away from my Mom.

My body felt like it can't take much more. My limbs were weak and my head felt like it was going to explode. All I saw was darkness.

"_Say goodbye in the pouring rain. And I break down as you walk away."_I heard music faintly in the background.

"Bella, can you hear me," I heard Edwards voice ask.

I screamed yes but I heard nothing.

"She's coming to," I heard someone yell followed by some medical terms.

"_Stay, stay. 'Cause all my life I felt this way"_

"She's opening her eyes," Edward yelled joyously.

My eyes opened slowly and were greeted by harsh overhead lights.

"Bella, look at me," Edward requested. I did so without thinking.

"We thought we lost you," he moved closer to me.

"_But I could never find the words to say. Stay, stay." _

"What?" I asked groggily.

"You ran out from my place and were hit,. You've been in a coma for days," he grabbed my hand.

I looked around the room. "Am I okay?" I asked worried.

"Your perfect...Bella I love you so much, I don't know what I would do without you," Edward squeezed my hand.

"_Stay with me, stay with me,"_

"You do?" I questioned.

"Of course he does," the doctor interrupts. "He was here the whole time playing music and talking to you," he said checking all of my vitals.

"This was the song playing when I ran out, isn't it?" I sat up.

"Yes, I've been playing all kinds of songs. Every one what was playing when we needed each other," he smiled.

"_Stay, stay, stay, stay with me." _

"You have?" I looked into his eyes.

"Yes, I would do anything for you. I can't live my life one more day without you," he wrapped his arms around me.

"I can't either," I sobbed.

"_Stay with me, stay with me," _he sang into my ear.


End file.
